Today, there are many different types of magnetic storage devices that are used to hold a plurality of products. Some such storage devices include a magnetic strip or a plurality of spaced apart magnetic discs used to attach the storage device to a magnetically attractive surface. Examples of such devices are taught in U.S. Pat. No. 5,460,305 issued to Ahearn, and U.S. Pat. No. 5,056,661 issued to Balzano. The magnetically attractive surface can be a metal wall, a ferrous surface of a motor vehicle, a metal cabinet, a metal tool box, the metal part of a work bench, etc. Such storage devices usually have a plurality of indentations, cavities, pockets, openings, clips, sleeves, etc. into which one or more individual products can be inserted. The products can vary in type, kind and design. The products can include tools including but not limited to: different size wrenches, screwdrivers, various size socket heads which can be sequentially attached to a socket wrench, drills, drill bits, Allen wrenches, any tool having a stem or a shank, etc. The products can also include sporting goods, such as fishing lures, fishing hooks, fly fishing lures and hunting accessories. The products can further include medical implements, surgical tools, dental tools, small parts, etc. The total number of products capable of being held in such storage devices can vary from a few items to many items.
Other storage devices are also known which utilize one or more magnets to temporarily hold a plurality of products, each constructed from a ferrous metal and having a magnetic affinity, to the storage device. In these storage devices, one or more magnetic strips or discs are incorporated into the storage device such that they are exposed and can exert a magnetic attraction for the plurality of products inserted or placed therein. Examples of some such devices are taught in U.S. Pat. No. 2,893,564 issued to Gearhart; U.S. Pat. No. 5,025,966 issued to Potter; U.S. Pat. No. 5,080,230 issued to Winnard, and in U.S. Patent Publication 2007/0074985 to Evans.
Furthermore, there even exists some storage devices that use one or more magnetic members to temporality hold a plurality of products in place while using the same or different magnetic members to attach the storage device to a magnetically attractive surface. Examples of some of these kinds of devices are taught in U.S. Pat. No. 3,405,377 issued to Pierce; U.S. Pat. No. 5,301,822 issued to Coleman et al.; U.S. Pat. No. 5,500,631 issued to Negus; U.S. Pat. No. 5,669,516 issued to Horn and U.S. Pat. No. 5,743,394 issued to Martin.
It is well known that some manufacturers sell a plurality of products, each of which has a magnetic affinity, in a single package. Batteries are a common example wherein 1, 2, 3, 4, 5, 6, 7, 8, 9, 10, 11, 12, 13, 14, 15, 16, 18, 20 or more batteries are retained in a single package. The batteries can be identical or different in size, diameter, shape, etc. In addition, a plurality of identical, similar or different types of products, some of which may vary in shape can also be retained in a single package. For example, a package of screws, hooks, nuts, bolts, washers, roll pins, dowel pins, pins, nails, or a combination thereof, can be retained in a single package. Also, various metal products and/or parts, including ball bearings, clips, snaps, connectors, pins, hinges, etc. can be retained in a single package. Furthermore, some sets of tools, such as a set of different size wrenches, screw drivers, pliers, sockets, drills, drill bits, etc. are sold in a single package. By including a magnetic member in the package, one can retain and arrange a plurality of products and/or parts in a desired orientation.
In certain situations, it is advantageous to display such products and/or parts, each of which has a magnetic affinity, in a conspicuous manner. For example, by displaying identical size batteries in a transparent plastic package, a consumer can readily ascertain what size he or she needs and select the proper package. In addition, the plurality of batteries retained in a single package can be positioned such that the name of the manufacturer as well as the size of each battery can be visually noticeable. This will assist a consumer in purchasing the correct size batteries that are needed without having to manipulate the package or having to open the package. By including a magnetic member in the package, one can accomplish this. The magnetic member can also be used to retain the package in any desired orientation, even when the package is inverted.
Another desired feature is that some manufacturers would like the packages to also serve as a storage device for the plurality of products contained therein. For example, when a person purchases a package of identical size batteries, it is highly unlikely that all of the batteries will be used at once. Many times, only one or two of the batteries will be used immediately. The remaining batteries will be left in the opened package so that they can be used in the future. Many manufacturers are requiring that the original package can also serve as a storage device wherein the remaining products can be easily identified and be retrieved by the consumer. By including a magnetic member in the package, this can be accomplished.
Lastly, some consumers are asking that manufacturers package their products in packages that can be attached, nested, connected or be interlocked to another package so that two or more packages can be retained in a specific location. For example, a parent may want to keep a package of triple A size batteries together with a package of double A size batteries in a single location, say on the outside of the refrigerator door. When the kids need a battery, they can simply go over to the refrigerator door and retrieve the proper size and number of batteries needed. This saves the parent time and effort in searching in a kitchen drawer for the right number and size of batteries.
Now a magnetic storage device has been invented which can accomplish all of the above mentioned desired features. In addition, a method of assembling a magnetic storage device has also been invented.